


Грязные разговорчики

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соколиный Глаз встречает Сорвиголову в мусорном контейнере. Проблемы с коммуникацией прилагаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязные разговорчики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trash Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840898) by [Silverkleptofox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkleptofox/pseuds/Silverkleptofox). 



> Thanks Silverkleptofox for this fic!  
> Translation also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3175810
> 
> Спасибо автору за такой милый фик!  
> Перевод также выложен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3175810

У Клинта Бартона был чертовски неудачный день, и с каждой минутой он становился все хуже. Сначала пес помочился на ковер, потом в доме пропал свет, и в конце концов его вызвали на срочную миссию по слежке за несколькими объектами, которая пошла не так, как планировалось. 

Они знали, что он придет, и держали свое оружие на основе электро-магнитных импульсов наготове.

Так что теперь Бартон бежал по улице в плохом районе Нью-Йорка, глухой и безоружный.

И чувствовал себя последним неудачником.

Он скрылся от преследователей за углом, но еще немного, и они его увидят. Пришлось действовать быстро: он свернул в проулок и запрыгнул в грязный мусорный контейнер, чтобы спрятаться. И застыл, когда кто-то прикоснулся к его лицу. 

В этой мусорке с ним сидел кто-то еще. Он что-то говорил, Клинт чувствовал вибрацию в чужой груди, прижатой к его спине, но из-за окончательно вышедшего из строя слухового аппарата не мог разобрать слов. Он немного подождал - его преследователи должны бы уже пробежать мимо - прежде чем попытаться освободиться из чужой хватки, ведь это могло оказаться тоже проблематичным и шумным. Но на удивление, его легко отпустили. Клинт быстро обернулся, чтобы увидеть...

Мужика в красной рогатой маске?

Зашибись. Еще один народный мститель, которого пока что не прижал Щ.И.Т.

Губы незнакомца двигались, но в темноте контейнера Клинт не мог разобрать, что тот говорит.

\- Эм, извини, что перебиваю, но у меня нет ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты толкуешь. Я глухой. И здесь слишком темно, чтобы прочитать по губам, что ты говоришь. Есть хоть какие-то шансы, что ты знаешь язык жестов? - вслух спросил Клинт, по привычке сопровождая слова соответствующими движениями рук. Мужчина перестал говорить. Ура, хоть это удалось объяснить.

Потом он неуверенно показал на себя и прикрыл свои глаза ладонью. Ладно, это далеко от стандартной американской системы языка жестов, но смысл понятен.

\- Понял, ты слепой. Офигенно. Идея с написанием сообщений отпадает, - пробормотал Клинт. - Я пытаюсь скрыться из виду, пока кое-какие плохие парни не пробегут мимо. Так что если ты не против поделиться своим... хм, контейнером, я обещаю не обижать твои милые мешки с мусором.

Человек полез за чем-то в карман, и Клинт уже подобрался, готовый защищаться, но это оказался всего лишь мобильный телефон. Человек сказал что-то в трубку, а потом дал ее Клинту.

/Я Сорвиголова. От кого ты убегаешь?/

Клинт прочитал сообщение с экрана и отдал телефон обратно.

\- От парочки преступников из мира белых воротничков, за которыми я должен был следить, но они об этом узнали заранее.

Сорвиголова вновь сказал что-то в микрофон и передал телефон ему.

/Для Щ.И.Т.а?/

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

/Узнал твой голос из выпуска новостей об инциденте с роботами. Ты же Мститель, да?/

\- Ага, Соколиный Глаз.

Сорвиголова потянул ладонь в его сторону, и Клинт, не уверенный, что надо делать, аккуратно прикоснулся к его пальцам. Но Сорвиголова взял его за руку и просто пожал ее.

А потом вновь надиктовал текст на мобильник.

/Приятно познакомиться. Твои преследователи уже далеко, они свернули за угол сорок девятой улицы несколько минут назад. Так что пошел вон из моей помойки./

\- Ладно, ладно, уже, - Клинт вылез из контейнера и как мог почистил одежду от налипшего мусора.

Сорвиголова вылез следом за ним.

\- Надеюсь, увижу тебя вскоре, - при свете уличного фонаря прочитал Клинт по движению губ человека в маске, прежде чем тот взобрался на крышу ближайшего дома.

\- Да, я тебя тоже... Эй! Остроумные шуточки - это моя работа!


End file.
